Madurez
by LikanRay0757
Summary: A veces hay que agradecer las cosas que ella nos da, aunque no siempre sea lo que deseamos.


**Hola! Aquí vengo con un nuevo Oneshot. Espero les guste.**

 **Esta historia la he basado en la canción "Stairway to Heaven" de Led Zeppelin. Es mi canción favorita. Jejeje :P**

 **Digimon no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes para crear mi historia.**

* * *

 **MADUREZ**

¡Feliz cumpleaños! Gritaron sus padres apenas entraban en su habitación y ella saltó de su cama, asustada al principio, sorprendida al poco rato y al último sonriendo feliz mientras contemplaba su pastel gigante de crema rosada, detalles de flores rosadas con verde, pelotas plateadas, estrellitas doradas y el medio, 12 velitas rodeando un mensaje en verde: "Happy Birthday, Mimi!".

— ¡Gracias, papá, mamá! —Dijo Mimi contenta mientras aplaude con entusiasmo— ¡Es la torta más bonita del mundo!

—Todo lo más bonito para la princesa más bonita del mundo —dijo Keisuke—. Y a propósito de bonito, ¿adivina qué? —exclama mientras saca un estuche rosado con un elegante lazo verde.

—No me digas que… ¡Lo compraste! —gritó Mimi mientas casi de un tirón toma el presente y mira a su padre con ojos de ilusión.

—Cerciórate tú misma, cariño —respondió Satoe mientras junta sus manos y se pone a bailar muy entusiasmada.

Emoción, emoción, nervios… Por fin terminó de desenlazar el nudo de la cinta, abrió la caja y… lo que vio hizo que su gesto pasara de la alegría a la sorpresa, para luego uno de decepción disimulada.

Mimi sacó lentamente el objeto y lo sostiene en sus manos mientras lo contempla con desánimo. Una linda pulsera bañada en oro con detalle de entrelazado y en el centro un cuarzo rozado en forma de corazón. Era la joya más bonita que había visto y habría sido perfecta, salvo por un detalle: ella quería una joya que fuera totalmente de oro con un diamante en vez del cuarzo.

Miró a sus padres un momento. Ellos tenían cara de expectación, aguardando su respuesta.

— ¿Y, qué tal?—preguntó su padre, con ojos brillantes.

Mimi apretó uno de sus puños. Estaba al borde de lanzar la joya a su cara, gritar y salir de la casa hecha una furia. Pero… ¿Valdría la pena enfadarse por una pulsera? Reflexionó.

— ¡Vamos, Mimi! Pruébatela. ¿Qué esperas? —chilló su madre.

Mimi, con gesto de duda, enlazó la pulsera a su muñeca izquierda y la miró. "En realidad no se me ve nada de mal", pensó Mimi, "combina con mis pantalones… y mi polera… y mi pelo…". Por segundo no supo cómo reaccionar, no sabe si mostrarse enojada o no, hasta que cierta frase dicha por su padre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Si no te gusta, podremos ir a cambiarla…

— ¡Oh, no papá! —Dijo rápidamente Mimi mientras de un tirón se levantaba de la cama, casi botando el pastel— ¡Está preciosa, está muy bonita! ¡Gracias! —y se arrojó a los brazos de sus padres.

— ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado, Mimi! —Dijo Satoe— ¡Ah! Y hay otra sorpresa más: ¡Iremos de compras al centro comercial!

— ¡Siiiii! —Gritó Mimi muy eufórica — ¡Saldremos de compras!

Sus padres se ríeron mientras contemplaban a su hija, a su princesa, a su adorada e inocente Mimi, Estaban felices de verla crecer y desarrollarse como toda una señorita.

—Bien, querida. Llevaremos el pastel a la cocina. ¡Te esperamos alla! — y se marchan ambos padres de la habitación.

Una vez que queda sola, Mimi se dirigió al closet y mientras revisaba que se puede poner, miró su pulsera. Quizá no era la que ella quería originalmente. Pudo haber protestado. ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

Un recuerdo de su infancia apareció en su memoria. Cuando tenía 10 años, durante sus aventuras en el Digimundo, se habría portado como una niña malcriada y caprichosa, al punto de encerrar en una celda a sus amigos y a su compañera Palmon. Gracias a Sora, se dio cuenta de su error a tiempo y esa lección marcó su vida para siempre.

A veces, hay que agradecer a la vida las cosas que ella nos da, aunque no siempre sean las que deseamos, porque pueden ser mejor de lo que podríamos imaginar si aprendemos a mirarlas desde un punto de vista diferente. Y eso, ni más ni menos, fue lo que hizo Mimi.

Esa pulsera que ahora contemplaba con dulzura reflejaba todo el amor de sus padres y ella lo sabía. Y por eso, aquella joya tenía más valor y significado que un pedazo de oro de 14 kilates con una roca adentro.

Se colocó unos jeans con diseños hippies, una polera con estampado de "I 3 New York" y se hizo unas trenzas. Por último, un gorro color rosa con borde blanco.

Salió dando saltos al comedor. Sus padres repartían el pastel en rebanadas. Ninguno saldría del departamento hasta haberse acabado al menos la mitad.

Y mientras se devoraban cada uno su pedazo, Mimi pensaba en todas las cosas que compraría en las tiendas. Pocas, quizá, pero bonitas y con estilo. Lo importante era pasarla bien con sus padres, divertirse y festejar su cumpleaños como la princesa caprichosa que era, pero ahora en buena ley.

Ese día, sus padres le hicieron una escalera al cielo.

* * *

 _ **Y eso ha sido todo por hoy.**_

 _ **Feliz cumpleaños a los que estén de cumpleaños hoy.**_

 _ **Saludos y abrazos, en especial a Nats28 por lo linda que ha sido :)**_

 _ **Hasta pronto.**_

 _ **Mizore.**_


End file.
